Rescate
by Inuzuka00
Summary: Un KibaHina al pleno estilo ninja.


Empecé a correr,

Empecé a correr,

No podía creer que se hubiera planteado hacer algo así, y menos alguien como ella.

Shino intentó pararme agarrándome por el hombro, yo me quité su mano de encima de un tirón mientras recogía a Akamaru del suelo, a medio arrancar, mientras pensava en la pobre Hinata.

Bueno, pobre tampoco, ya que la decisión había sido suya, consciente de los riesgos, aunque...

-¡¡Gatsuuga!! –grité girando sobre mi mismo a toda velocidad para calmar mis nervios; asustando a Akamaru mortalmente.

Sabía perfectamente dónde estaban, gracias a mi fino olfato, y supe que no me estaba confundiendo ya que Akamaru también lo percibió.

Al fin llegué, delante de una especie de roca gigantesca de como mínimo 3 o 4 metros;

y allí estaba, la pobrecilla Hinata secuestrada, por un enemigo enmascarado del cual no conocía el olor, o más bien... Hedor; ¡olía fatal!, agh... pobrecilla Hinata mía, que desde hacía poco se había puesto al corriente de sus errores, seguramente la abrían engañado.

-Aaaay... –suspiré resignado, desde luego era tan mala la higiene de ese tipo que estuve a punto de que me dieran nauseas.

-¿Que suspiras? –preguntó el tipo, interrogante. Desde luego era idiota a matar. Su voz era de lo más ronca, seguro que no había tenido novia en su vida.

-Agh... –volví a suspirar, ya más tranquilo. Empezaba a acostumbrarme al olor de ese tío, por lo que me fijé en Hinata; tan asustada, mi pobre niña... empecé a sentir su buen olor más su sudor fría del miedo que sentía.

-Ungh... –gimió ella, intentando quitarse el brazo que ese sujeto había puesto encima suyo, recibiendo un apretón por parte de ese desgraciado, gruñí, furioso, cosa que hizo que Akamaru se pusiera en guardia, porque había entendido que esa persona no estaba con Hinata porque fuera su compañero sentimental exactamente, cosa que hizo que me muriera de asco.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Quieres que la mate? –me preguntó, sonriendo y muy seguro de si mismo, levantando un Kunai hacia su precioso cuello-

-¡¡ALTO!! –Le grité, exaltado. Paró de golpe, sonriendo. Maldito desgraciado...

-¿No quieres que me cargue a tu novia? Que raro... yo siempre lo hago cuando me las tiro... –Dijo, tan pancho el. Haciéndome poner cada vez más tenso y más tenso hasta que lanzó un gruñido bastante fuerte, que le hizo desaparecer la odiosa sonrisita de su carote.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿El hombre lobo? –siguió bromeando, volviendo a sonreír, pero esta vez enseñando sus amarillentos dientes. Se fijó en mis marcas:-Eres de los Inuzuka...-El tío llevaba cómo una máscara que sólo llevaba agujeros en la parte de los ojos, nariz y boca. Sonrío ahora mucho más, cosa que hizo que me estremeciera hasta la última parte de mi cuerpo, le quito las manos de encima a Hinata y se quitó la máscara.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¡Tenía las marcas de mi clan! Me fijé en sus ojos... se parecían a los de mi hermana.

Ahora si me sorprendí, abrí la boca cómo si quisiera decir algo y de golpe grité:

-¡¡QUE TÚ ERES MI PADREE!! –Hinata me miró sorprendida y aterrorizada también.

-¿T-tu padre? –dijo casi susurrando, aunque pudimos oírla tanto yo cómo el secuestrador, aunque no hizo caso a ese gesto, sólo estaba pendiente de mí.

-Claaro... por eso no me has atacado en ningún momento... –dije, incrédulo.

-Jejejeje... –río, asintiendo.-Exacto hijo mío.

Puse una cara de cabreado total, cualquiera hubiera dicho que me acababa de reencontrar con mi desaparecido papi.

-Eres un capullo –Sigo diciendo lo mismo: absolutamente nadie hubiera dicho que me acababa de reencontrar con mi desaparecido padre odioso.- ¡¿Porque demonios nos abandonaste?!

-Pues... la verdad –volvió a sonreír- He estado prácticamente dieciséis años luchando contra enemigos de los cuales no conozco la organización, –Me miró serio- Me secuestraron en los últimos tres años y me "borraron" la memoria; Haciendo que tres años después me despertara de la dicha amnesia, no se si me entiendes... –No parecía su hijo la verdad. A demás, yo aún no había nacido cuando el se marchó, cómo me pudo reconocer tan rápido, quizás lo supuso o me abrían estado espiando... Lo miré desconfiado- Y ahora he vuelto por vosotros.

-¡Pues mamá estaba bastante preocupada! –Le grité, furioso- Al menos podrías haberla avisado. Ahora si vuelves te echará de una patada... –Reaccioné-

¡¿Pues entonces porque has engañado a Hinata y has amenazado con matarla?!

Me miró, sorprendido, cómo si creyera que me había olvidado del asunto.

-Mierda... –dijo, y seguidamente desapareció, dejando libre a "mi chica" (ya que siempre estuve enamorado de ella).

Sonreí, sabía perfectamente que no era mi padre, en cambio Hinata estaba bastante confundida.

-Esto... Kiba-kun... –dijo, con un hilo de voz- Perdóname por no haberte hecho caso...

-Jejejeje –reí, sonriendo-no te preocupes, tu no estabas segura de lo que querías y te dejaste llevar... ¡A mi me pasa continuamente! –Le dije, acariciando su azulado pelo.

Ella, en cambio, bajó la mirada y abrazándome seguidamente, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara muchísimo.

-Gracias, Kiba-kun-dijo sonrojada y con una carita de estar la mar de confortable sobre mi pecho.

-D-de... nada. –dije muriéndome de vergüenza y sin saber que hacer, por lo que le respondí el abrazo.

Ella, se armó de valor y levantó la cabeza.

-No pienso volver a sentirme in correspondida jamás de los jamases –me cojió por los hombre y me lanzó un beso fugaz- por lo que no pienso dejarte escapar.

Me quedé flipando, ¡La chica que creí que nunca, NUNCA se enamoraría de mi se me estaba declarando indirectamente!

La miré con dulzura pero sin perder el sonrojo y le levante la barbilla, regalándole un beso de lo más dulce, el cual ella correspondió de buen grado, rodeándome con los brazos por el cuello, mientras yo hacía lo mismo, pero con la cintura.

Cómo todo había sido tan rápido, nos estábamos asfixiando, por lo que tubimos que parar; nos miramos un momento y nos abrazamos.

Al cabo de poco llegó una patrulla de ninjas a buscarnos.

Por lo que, absolutamente nadie contó nunca lo que sucedió aquel día.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!** **Me he roto el coco ingeniando el final, y... asi me ha salido. Porfi dejen Reviewws!! n.n**


End file.
